


Found Family

by Eveenstar



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy, bits of angst but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveenstar/pseuds/Eveenstar
Summary: (Y/N) is Danny Johnson's wife, and being the motherly woman she is, decided to shelther a group of problematic kids, as if her husband wasn't enough.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Kudos: 14





	1. Strangers in our home

**Author's Note:**

> This initially began after a sweet Anon requested this idea and since a lot of people loved it, I decided to also put it in here :) This is also written in a HC's kinda way, so sorry about that. Hope y'all like it!

  * To be honest, Danny doesn’t really care about them. Kids playing murderer, wow, original. But his wife does! Goddamn if she does. 
  * By now, they’re all her children. Danny just has to accept it, there’s no going back now. 
  * She makes lunch for them, she doesn’t mind taking care of their clothes and even offers them their home to sleep or just rest. 
  * “Hey old man.” Frank teases every time he exists the kitchen with a half eaten sandwich on his mouth. 
  * The Legion started to grow on her and teasing Danny about it. Well, he won’t admit it to anyone but he kinda started to grow on those kids too. Hell, they almost live in his house now. 
  * Susie is the most shy one, Joey is the most responsible, Julie is the “I care about you but won’t admit it” too, Frank is definitely the rebel son who’s always fucking around. 
  * If his wife gets pregnant, you can 100% tell that the baby will have the most caring and overprotective big brothers and sisters that could ever exist. 
  * Danny knows the kind of life Frank had, and multiple times witnessed the surprised look on his face everytime his wife showed kindness to him in the little things. Frank insulted her a few times, but he stopped the day she said “I’m not giving up on you.”. 
  * A very weird and unlikely family, that is. But they all care for each other and nobody’s gonna separate them. 




	2. Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your pregnancy was a surprise to everyone, and you were sure the baby would have the "best" brothers and sisters ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was lovely to write about, and it will probably a pt3 for a better ending! Hope y'all enjoy!

  * Your pregnancy was a surprise to everybody. You and Danny never had a full conversation about having kids, maybe a joke here and there but nothing serious. And you adopted 4 unstable murderous teenagers that already payed off babies, so you didn’t thought about it anymore.
  * Telling Danny the news was a bit scary, you thought he’d refuse to keep it because of the Legion. You two had a long conversation about it (it literally took 2 hours. Frank and Joey were making bets that you two would get a divorce and that was the reason you were taking too long). In the end, you and your husband had to give the wonderful news to the group.
  * “Well…We’re getting a little Johnson running around soon.” You said with a hand on your stomach, hesitant about their reactions. Especially Frank.
  * “I knew it! Give me my twenty dollars, Morrison.” Susie replied happily.
  * “Fuck off.”
  * Even though they took it great, and were happy for you, you couldn’t help but notice Frank’s mode dropped the second the news were announced. While Susie wanted to help Danny prepare everything, you went to find Frank.
  * He was sitting outside, on the backyard of your house. Something was wrong, and you wished you could help him more. “Frank? What’s wrong?”
  * “Should we prepare our bags or somethin’?” There it is. That defensive attitude he takes whenever he feels _scared_ by something.
  * “What do you mean?”
  * He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at you once more, then at the ground. _Oh._
  * “No, of course not dear. I would never do that.”
  * “You’re telling me that you want to keep people like _us_ around _your_ kid?” Frank mocked, “You’ll get rid of us the minute it’s born.”
  * “Perhaps you are not acquainted with Danny’s _interesting_ hobbies.” Frank shrough his shoulders and you sighed. “I would never get rid of you, no matter what. I made a promise, remember? To you all.”
  * Morrison suddenly got up from his seat, his hands closed into fists. “Are you that fucking _delusional_? You think playing house with _murderers_ is gonna get you far?”
  * “Frank…” You gently grabbed his hands.
  * “Fuck, I just…” He looked down, “I don’t want to…shit.”
  * “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay to feel like this. Come here.” You hugged him, which he slowly retributed. This wasn’t the first time you two hugged, but it was still a rare moment. Even though you are the only person Frank truly opens up, he’s a bit reserved when it comes to affectionate moments. He’s learning, as you’d say.
  * Nonetheless, the pregnancy goes a lot better than you’d expect. Susie has literally filled your home with all baby-stuff related, Julie and Joey tried to help Danny find articles about how to take care of a baby, and Frank…Frank is over protective. He doesn’t let you do anything that could possibly harm the child.
  * When the baby first kicked, Danny was all over the place. He put his hands on your belly and your foreheads touched, he didn’t even mentioned a word, just stared into your eyes. (Bonus points, you swore that you saw Frank tear-eyed when he felt the baby kick). Susie was so sweet to you, and she wanted everybody to talk to the baby! She read in a article that unborn babies can hear you and now she keeps talking to it all the time. Julie and Joey roll their eyes.
  * When the baby arrived, a beautiful baby boy named Morgan (Frank and Danny decided that name! Finally they agreed on something for once.) that definitely got Danny’s genes but he has your eyes.
  * Expect them to be big siblings to Morgan. Minus dealing with the homework. Like Joey said, “We didn’t sign up for that part.” and the Legion 100% agreed with him.
  * Oh, oh, but when they find out that Morgan, now a freshman, is being bullied in school? Hah, Legion’s still got some good tricks on their sleeve to _deal_ with people. Nobody hurts _their_ family as long as they’re around.
  * Danny definitely wants to deal with them when Morgan tells him what happened, but Frank said “They ran off when we scared them. No worries, they won’t bother him anymore.” Yeah, that’s a code phrase Johnson is well aware of.
  * In resume, Morgan grows up with a particularly strange family and like I said, he has Danny’s looks but he’s got your eyes :)




End file.
